The purpose of this contract is to obtain a one-yer membership for the National Library of Medicine (NLM) in the Massachusetts Institute of Technology's (MIT) News in the Future (NIF) Consortium. Membership in the NIF Consortium will allow NLM, along with other information and service providers, to utilize MIT's Media Laboratory to conduct basic research projects in the NIF Program in the following three broad areas: (1) Machine Understanding of Content, e.g., Knowledge Representation and Analogy-Based Reasoning; (2) Computer Modeling of Process and Individuals; e.g., Learning Interface Agents and Full-Text Processing; and (3) Automatic Collecting and Presenting Information; e.g., Interpretation, Integration, and Reformatting for Individual Users. Research projects selected by the consortium members will address the challenges in delivering information that reflects consumer needs and interests on demand and in a useful, timely and convenient format. In addition, each consortium member is entitled to acquire non-exclusive license rights to all intellectual property conceived during the period of the membership.